


Normalcy and the Eye of the Beholder

by donutsweeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is well aware that all teens have problems, his are just different than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy and the Eye of the Beholder

The media keeps telling him that teenagers are not supposed to have easy lives. There's always reports on the news about the horrors of drugs. Blogs are filled with stories about the terrible peer pressure kids like him face these days. The paper has one article after another talking about the bullies that can be found lurking around every corner, just ready to pounce on some poor, unfortunate, innocent kid.

There are days that Stiles would _kill_ to have those kind of problems.

It's not that those things aren't terrible in their own right, but compared to facing down a pack of Alpha werewolves or a hunter with a serious grudge, run of the mill teen problems like getting a slushie to the face or being shoved into a locker doesn't seem all that bad. As for peer pressure? It's supposed to be about having sex or doing drugs, not whether or not to take an offered bite. And speaking of drugs, the differences between smoking a little weed and getting dosed with paralyzing lizard creature venom are rather extreme.

Beacon Hills might be rife with the issues of the normal teen, but even Stiles has to admit, he's not, and never has been, normal. Although, sometimes? Sometimes he'd give anything to pretend that he was.


End file.
